Because of Fatty Tuna
by hanatokirara
Summary: Colab I did with my sister. Rated T, M for future chapters. Takes place after season 1 of the anime and will not follow the light novels or future seasons. WARNING: OOCness, slight AU, and yaoi. Izaya went to buy fatty tuna, but Shizuo buys the last serving so Izaya searches for his prize and encounter with a certain blond. What will happen after that encounter? Read to find out.


**Because of fatty tuna**

**An: This is a collaboration story I did with my older sister Shizuo x Izaya Fan fiction. She helped me edit it and with some of the ideas. This story is posted on my older sisters account please check out her other stories she needs followers with ideas.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Durarara if we did it would be a boy's love yaoi anime **

**Without further adieu here it is enjoy XD**

Izaya was happily skipping around Ikebukuro going in to one of his favorite restaurants, Russia Sushi. When he got in he greeted Simon and asked for the fatty tuna he pre ordered.

"Sorry Izaya, we all out of fatty tuna sushi for tonight." Simon replied.

"What? But I pre-ordered." Izaya questioned.

"No it true, last person to leave with last fatty tuna serving was Shizuo." Simon said.

Izaya cursed under his breath "Shizu-chan huh."

"Wait you not going to fight Shizuo now, are you?" Simon asked.

"Of course not, it's too late for that Simon." Izaya said looking at the darkened sky.

"Well, see you later Simon." Izaya said with a side ward glance.

As he exited the restaurant he thought to himself, _"Late my ass now, where is my monster?"_

Izaya then pulled on his hood so he'd be less recognizable to the certain monster. Sooner or later he arrived at South Ikebukuro Park to find the unmistakable Shizuo Heiwajima holding a box from Russia Sushi. No doubt his prize was in there. The only thing he had to do was take it and leave or maybe mess around with him a bit, so Izaya did just that by running past Shizuo and stealing the box from his hand.

"What the hell!?" Shizuo said in surprise.

"Heeey Shizu-chan." Izaya said while winking cutely.

At that moment the demon inside Shizuo awakened with anger boiling out.

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo yelled in rage. "I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"

"Ahh Shizu-chan don't you ever get tired of using that line?" Izaya said.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW, GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!" Shizuo shouted.

"You're just going to have to catch me Shizu-chan" Izaya replied.

"EASIER FOR ME!" Shizuo shouted back as he yanked a nearby stop sign from the ground swinging it around once he did.

And so the duo started chasing each other around with Shizuo's loud cursing and Izaya's smart remarks. Izaya then ran into an ally but was too late in realizing that there was a pretty tall fence blocking the way further. He then noticed Shizuo turning on the corner of the ally and spotting him.

"FOUND YOU FLEA!" Shizuo yelled as he hurled the metal stick end of the stop sign in to one of the holes of the wire-like fence making the perfect platform for Izaya to jump on and go over the fence.

"Oh thank you Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he crossed over the fence thanks to the newly made platform (that broke once Izaya used it to jump over the fence). He then ran further in the ally and found his exit right back to South Ikebukuro park. He walked to the fountain area of the park and sat down on the edge of the fountain to eat his sushi flavored meal when suddenly crashing sound was heard from the ally he just exited a few seconds ago. Izaya reacted quickly and climbed a tree as the monster he knew ran out of the said ally looking for him.

"Hmm Shizu-chan broke through that fence quicker than I thought he would, guess I'm stuck here for a while" Izaya mumbled to himself as he opened his box of fatty tuna and began to eat. When he finished, he closed the box, left it in a tree branch, and looked around to see if Shizuo was still around and without a doubt he was still there, a bit irritated and smoking right under the very tree that Izaya was in. For the second time that night Izaya cursed under his breath.

"_Great now how the fuck will I get out of here without being seen? And I had to be stuck with the one monster I love so much."_ Yes, the great Izaya Orihara loves, over all humans, the one man who probably hates him the most in the world.

"_Screw this, that stupid thought made me depressed now" _Izaya thought.

At the moment he had two options:

1\. Stay in the tree and wait until the certain man leaves or 2. Jump out of the tree and run away from the man until he got to Shinjuku, where he lived, a lot faster. Izaya decided to stick with plan number two and jumped out of the tree and started running as soon as Shizuo realized that Izaya jumped out of the tree he was under.

"IZAYA GET OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" Shizuo screamed for the second time that night. Izaya paid no attention to him this time around for he was still depressed over the thought he had earlier. Izaya eventually reached the borderline of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku went into a complicated alleyway (that made Shizuo get lost) and then went straight to his apartment home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kiki-chan: This is it for chapter 1 of Because of fatty tuna I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Izaya: Remember guys flames are a do not want but constructive criticism is. **

**Shizuo: If you do flame I'll throw a lamp post through your window.**

**Izaya: And I'll send an assassin to murder you *smiles happily with eyes closed*.**

**Kirara: Shizuo don't throw lamp posts at people that are not Izaya because they will die instantly.**

**Shizuo: Shut up I throw things at people when I want even if they are not Izaya.**

**Izaya: Why am I the only one who gets things thrown at?**

**Kirara &amp; Kiki: Because you're the only one who can survive being hit by a trash can etc. *cough* though its nothing compared to what we are going to do to Izaya *cough***

**Shizuo: What did you say I swear if you do something to Izaya I swear I-**

**Kiki-chan: Threats aside comment, rate, review, and have as much fun with this story as I am. See you in chapter 2 ;p before I get killed by Shizuo along with my sister.**


End file.
